Service providers may have existing third-party or proprietary applications or platforms that communicate using Representational States Transfer (“REST”) web services. A services gatekeeper functionality can be integrated with existing applications that support REST interfaces by creating a RESTful communication service which conforms to the REST constraints. A services gatekeeper mediates traffic between users and existing REST infrastructure allowing the application of service level agreements, policy enforcement, security, alarms, and statistics for more control over communication services. However, customers/developers are required to manually code the REST application programming interfaces (APIs) for the REST web services that support platform agonistics features such as policy enforcement, load balancing, routing, failover, logging, accounting, format conversion (XML2JSON,JSON2XML) etc. Implementing these features in each REST API is time consuming and inefficient.